Vongola Fairy
by ewank0hxauhhh
Summary: What will happen when Vongola meets Fairies?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Prologue

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Katekyo Hitman Reborn Obviously :D<p>

* * *

><p>Earthland (Fairy Tail World)<p>

* * *

><p>AT THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD HOUSE<p>

"Natsuuuuuuuu lets go on a job…. I don't have money to pay this months rent" Lucy said while frowning

"Aye!" Happy said interrupting

"Ok lets tell Gray and Erza" Natsu said Then Natsu Looked for Gray and Erza they both agreed

* * *

><p>AT THE GUILD JOB REQUEST BOARD<p>

Natsu and Lucy are scanning the request board then Natsu found one interesting Request

"Ohhh Guys Look at these" Natsu said while shoving the poster at there faces

"What is that Natsu? Read the details to us" Lucy said intrigued

"It says who ever can read these ancient Language gets 400,000G the client is named Byakuran and Jellal Fernandez" Natsu read Happily

Erza`s eyes widen when she heard the name Jellal Fernandez "Natsu are you sure its from Jellal Fernandez?" Erza took the poster from Natsu and Erza have widened her eyes more

"It is from Jellal"

"Do you know him Erza?" Natsu asked

"Yeah he is my childhood friend"

(a/n The Jellal here in this story is kind he is not the same Jellal in Fairy Tail Now back to the story ^^)

"Even so … I don't think anyone here can read this Ancient language" Erza said while sighing

"I can" Natsu said smiling

Everybody's eyes widened from shock from what they heard from Natsu

"Can you Really read that? " Gray said sarcastically

"Yes..I think its Dragon Language(a/n I just made that ahihi)..Igneel taught me how to read this"

Then Natsu started reading the ancient Language when he have finished reading it a Large Dark Magic Circle With Sky Flames Appeared From the Top and Bottom Then The Magic Circle Then started Beaming Some Very Bright Light at Natsu , Happy , Lucy , Gray and Erza Then follows a Very strong Earthquake Then Natsu , Happy , Lucy , Gray and Erza got sucked into the Magic Circle…

"NATSUUUUUUUU!" Lucy Said shouting while being sucked into the Magic Circle

* * *

><p>AT NAMIMORI , Japan<p>

(a/n These is after the Varia arc where Tsuna and his guardians get their Vongola Rings)

Tsuna`s House

Reborn is sitting at the top roof of Tsuna`s house then a eagle like bird dropped a letter for Reborn…Reborn Caught it by the use of leon`s tongue

"hmm.. What is this?" Reborn asked to himself Reborn then gently open the letter and read it to himself

"Gather Tsuna , all of his guardians , Kyoko and Haru at the Namimori Shrine at 6pm By Byakuran and Jellal Fernandez…. Who is this Byakuran and Jellal Fernandez?" Reborn asked to himself confused Then Reborn saw Tsuna going home with Gokudera and Yamamoto… Reborn then got up and goes to Tsuna and then Reborn gave Tsuna the Letter

"Who is this Byakuran and Jellal Fernandez Reborn?" Gokudera asked Reborn

"I Don't know but right now you should get all of your Guardians , Kyoko and Haru also…. its almost 6pm so you should hurry" Reborn said to them

"Hai!" The three of them said at the same time and quickly run to find them

"Who ever is this Byakuran and Jellal Fernandez I will always protect you Juudaime `cause I`m your right hand man"

"I don't think I need your protection Gokudera-kun we are only going to meet them its not like were going to fight them" Tsuna replied

* * *

><p>At NAMIMORI SHRINE 5:59pm<p>

"Is everyone here?" Tsuna asked while shouting for them to hear him

"Hai!" All of them replied at the same time

"Its almost time" Reborn said while jumping into Tsuna`s hair

Then a Large White Mechanical Ball appeared into the sky

"Hahi! Tsuna-san what is that?" Haru asked while pointing at the thing

"How should I know?" Tsuna replied

Then they are all surprised when a Magic Circle With a Sky Flame appeared

"Reborn-san what is that?" Gokudera asked while getting ready to shoot his dynamites at the thing

"I don't know about the weird circle but I think that flame is a Sky Flame that I`m sure of"

Then suddenly a Very Bright Light Beam Struck them all

"Hahi! I cant see" Haru said while panicking

"Lambo-san want to go home now waaaaaa…." Lambo then started crying his mouth off

Then they all feel the ground shaking … A Very Strong Earthquake appeared … Then they all got sucked in the Magic Circle with Reborn , Tsuna , Gokudera , Yamamoto , Ryohei , Lambo , Chrome , Kyoko , Haru and Hibari who is standing in a nearby tree….

* * *

><p>This Is my first fanfic and my first story that I have ever written in my life ^^ Sorry for any wrong grammar .. Cause English is only my Second Language …Gomen… And Oh Sorry for the oh soo short chapter….<p>

REVIEW IS A MUST! Since this is my first fanfic and I don't want to see my work go to waste… and I promise you the story will get interesting as the story unfolds … I`m Planning on having this over 15 Chapters … So if you have read this PLEASE REVIEW

I`m Going to Update if I Got My Goal Review… and oh sorry again for my bad English

Have A Nice Day! ,


	2. Chapter 2 : Celestial Sunny Rain

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update ^^…

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

Celestial Sunny Rain

Disclaimer: I don`t own Fairytale And Katekyo Hitman Reborn

At an unknown dark forest

Ryohei started waking up from his deep sleep

He opened his eyes then moves his head around to find his friends

"Hmm… where am I? Where is this place? It doesn't look like I'm in Namimori….I have been separated from them I got to find them…."

After a few minutes of walking….

" I`m lost TO THE EXTREME! …" Then he remembered Kyoko also got sucked in … "KYOKO! KYOKO! KYOKO! WHERE ARE YOU?" Ryohei Shouted panicking while thinking that Kyoko is in grave danger….

"KYOKO! KYOKO! KYOKO!" He continued while searching the forest …. Then after a few minutes of searching he found Yamamoto lying on the ground unconscious ..

"Oiiii ! YAMAMOTO ARE YOU ALRIGHT ? WAKE UP!" Ryohei said while shaking Yamamoto like there's no more tomorrow….

"Oiii ! YAMAMOTO WAKE UP TO THE EXTREME!" Then Yamamoto opened his eyes…

"Ryo…hei… I`m….. al….right… you… can… stop… sha..king… me… now…."Yamamoto said dizzily trying to finish his sentence … then Ryohei stopped shaking Yamamoto and Helped him Sit

"Where are we?" Yamamoto asked

"I don`t know …. Were lost TO THE EXTREME!"

"I don't think there are forests like this in Namimori ….." Yamamoto said where scratching the back of his head

"So where not in Namimori?"Ryohei said confused … then he again remembered Kyoko …"OH YEAH! Yamamoto! We got to find Kyoko and the others…..KYOKO! KYOKO! KYOKO! "He then again shouted hoping for Kyoko to hear him...

"Ok Oni-san I will help you find her and the others…. Let's go "Yamamoto then got up from his feet … Then they started searching the forest

"OII! KYOKO! TSUNA! OCTUPUS HEAD! REBORN! HARU! CHROME! LAMBO! "Ryohei shouted repeatedly …. Then after hours of searching …. Yamamoto heard a stomach growl ….

"Hahaha! Ryohei Lets stop for a bit and search for food … You sounded like your hungry hahaha!" Yamamoto said laughing and pointing to Ryohei`s stomach

"I`M NOT HUNGRY TO THE EXTREME!" He said then his stomach contradicted him Yamamoto then laughed harder

"Ok I`m a little hungry"

"Come on let`s search for food and a place to sleep its getting dark let`s search for them tomorrow in the morning" Yamamoto said … Then Ryohei just shook his head… then they started searching for fruits they can eat… Then they found an unusual fruit … (A/N The fruit looks like an Rawst Berry From the series Pokémon)

"Hey! Oni-san what kind of fruit is this?" Yamamoto asked while picking the fruit

"I looks like a blue strawberry" Ryohei said then he pick one and taste it "ITADAKIMASU"

"Is it edible?"

"Yeah… I think it's alright to eat it … Eat some … Its actually kind of delicious"

"Oh?" Then Yamamoto ate one Rawst Berry "Yeah! Your right I think its edible… Let`s go pick some" They have picked a lot of Rawst berry … "Now we have food to eat lets search for shelter" Yamamoto said Walking and eating some Rawst berry on the way.. Then after minutes of search they have found a cave

"Perfect! We can stay here for the night" Yamamoto said smiling … After a while they have started to make a camp fire they both sit near the camp fire while roasting the fruits they have gathered … Then after a few minutes have heard a rustling sound in a near bush

"Hey maybe it's a bear? I`m going to fight it … I haven't worked out since the day we got here …" Then Ryohei stood up and got to his fighting pose then suddenly a blonde girl came running out the bush…

"Hey Miss what are you doing here in the forest?" Yamamoto asked the blond girl.

The blonde girl then noticed them. "Hey you guys get out of here its dangerous here"

The two boys gave her a confused look… then suddenly a monster came out of the bush where the blonde girl just came out (A/N The monster looks like a Hollow from the series Bleach ^^)

"What is that?" Yamamoto said while getting ready to cut the monster into half then suddenly the blonde girl took out a golden key and shouted "Gate Of The Bull I Open Thee : TAURUS !" then a magic circle came out of the key and then a Bull like man came out of nowhere …

"Lucy-san`s boobs are the best" the bull like man said while staring at Lucy.

"Now`s not the time for that you perv! Now get rid of that monster" Lucy said annoyed.

"Okay! Rampage!" Taurus jumps into the air and swings his axe. He then subsequently lowers the axe on the ground with both of his arms, generating an earthquake on contact, which moves in a straight line towards the enemy splitting the ground and blasting rocks and the enemy in the air… the enemy then got blasted into the air and then it vanished into the air.

"Great job Taurus! You can come back now"

"Okay" Then Taurus vanished into thin air

Then Lucy walked to the two shocked boys and introduced herself "Hello! I`m Lucy Heartfilia I`m a Celestial Spirit Mage and a member of the Fairy tail guild .Do you know what that monster is?" She said to the still shocked boys then they both snapped back to reality

"Oh I`m Yamamoto Takeshi"

"I`m Sasagawa Ryohei"

"Actually I don't know what that thing is… this is the first time I saw that thing" Yamamoto said to the blonde girl

"I don't know what that is either" Ryohei said

"Hey Lucy? What is a Celestial Spirit Mage? And what did you do just now?" Yamamoto asked confused

"WHAT? You don't know what a Celestial Spirit Mage Is?" Lucy said shocked

"Actually No…" Yamamoto replied

"It is a kind of magic … Celestial Spirit Mages can Summon powerful Celestial Spirit to aid them in battle that thing I just summoned is a Celestial Spirit His name is Taurus" Lucy explained

"Magic? You mean street magic? That kind of magic?"

"No it's not that kind of magic. It's real magic" Lucy said annoyed

"Does magic really exist?"Yamamoto asked Ryohei

"I don't know but its cool TO THE EXTREME" Ryohei Replied "OY! Lucy can you teach us how to use magic?"Ryohei continued

"I don't think so" the blonde girl replied back

"Oh..Ok.." Yamamoto said slightly disappointed "why are you here in the forest all by yourself?"Yamamoto asked her

Lucy then remembered Natsu and the others "I don't know… a dark magic circle with some kind of fire appeared out of nowhere then it was followed by a strong earthquake then me and my friends were sucked in it… when I woke up I was here in this forest . I was on my way finding them then suddenly that monster appeared and chased me"

The two Boys were shocked from what they have heard "Wait! Did you just said a dark magic circle thing with some kind of fire appeared out of nowhere then you were sucked in it?"

"Yes? Why?"

"The same thing happened to us! Me and my friends were sucked in it too! … when I woke up I was here in this forest" Yamamoto said shocked

"Really? Do you think that it's only a coincidence?"Lucy said also shocked from what she have just heard

"I don't think so."

"So your friends are missing too? Do you want to find them with me while I`m also finding my friends? Lucy offered to them

"Yeah! Sure That`s fine by me" Yamamoto said smiling while his hands are placed on the back of his head

"And It's probably safest if we stick together, we don`t know when another monster might jump out on us from nowhere" Yamamoto Continued

"Well then its settled we will continue our search first thing in the morning for now let`s get some sleep. I`m pretty tired from all the search that we have been through this day…." Yamamoto said while yawning

"Hai~" Lucy agreed

* * *

><p>Before I end this I just want to explain what this Chapter Character looks like and a little trivia about them<p>

Katekyo Hitman Reborn Characters:

Yamamoto Takeshi

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: April 2

Height: 177 cm

Weight: 63kg

Flame: Rain

Weapon: Shigure Kintoki , Ugetsu Asari's Four Irregular Swords

Yamamoto is the type of character that can make friends with everyone, then if not friendship, then at least respect, Rarely seen angry, he has a warn and friendly personality and is a peacemaker that occurs between his comrades , he is a big fan of baseball. Yamamoto remains calm during life-or-death struggles. In addition, he is a fast learner and understands a situation better than anyone. This leads Reborn to claim he is a "born hitman". However, Yamamoto is oblivious to the fact that he and his friends are Mafioso, believing that they are playing a big cops-and-robbers game and that Reborn's weapons are just toys made with advanced technology. He is also optimistic to the point of naïvetè; although many of the opponents he meets during the series attempt to kill him, Yamamoto searches for a way to defeat them without mortal injury, such as using the back of his blade or not dealing a killing blow, and attempts to save his opponents as they are about to after accepting his role as Tsuna's Rain Guardian and the Vongola's swordsman, he continues to balance his life between baseball and swordsmanship,only devoting himself to swordsmanship when he needs to protect his friends.

* * *

><p>Ryohei Sasagawa<p>

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: August 26

Height: 168 cm

Weight: 59 kg

Flame: Sun

Weapon: Knuckle's Maximum Break

He is a boxing-obsessed student who often prefers to fight his opponents head on and sees any disadvantage as a chance to improve his fighting skills. Every time he sees Tsuna and his friends doing something strange, he gets fired up and always wants to be a part of it, though appears to be unaware that it is Mafia-related. Due to Ryohei's enthusiasm, he often rushes into things without fully evaluating the situation, which often ends in his humiliation. He also has a short memory and forgets many important details, something his adult self solved by writing memos. He often uses the word "extreme".

* * *

><p>Fairy Tail Characters:<p>

Lucy Heartfilia

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Date of Birth: July 1

Weight: 47kg

Magic: Celestial Spirit Magic

Weapon: Fleuve d'étoiles

Lucy has brown eyes and blond hair that is usually tied by ribbons of a variety of colors in a singular bunch to the right side of her head. She has large breasts, and a curvaceous body. Lucy's member stamp is located on the back of her right hand and is pink. Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a love heart-shaped end. She also wears some sort of high heels. Lucy is a bit of a diva who takes exceptional pride in her looks and magic skill. She is a clever, kind, and caring person. She is very confident in her appearance and sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity. Despite this superficial attitude, Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail.

Source : Wikipedia

* * *

><p>Okay Sorry again for my late update I have been so busy in the past week and oh Gomen again for my bad English and short chapter feel free to correct my mistakes so I can correct them in the near future ^^<p>

And oh Thank You Egoista and A Natsume Yuujinchou Lover for Your wonderful review ^^ I look forward for your next reviews ^^ and oh readers don`t forget to REVIEW! Reviews gives me energy to write chapters fast ^^ More Reviews means faster Updates ^^ and oh feel free to say what you want to read in the next chapters and give me your ideas you think will get the story more interesting.. Feel free to Private message me.

Critics are most welcome ^^

There will be more small crossovers in the following chapters hope you like it ^^

I will update again if I get my goal Review... SO REVIEW IS A MUST ^^

Review if you want me to update faster... and oh Gomen again for my bad English

You can also Review in Filipino Language …

Before I go I just want to say that the following Chapter will be Gokudera Hayato, Miura Haru and Gray Fullbuster Hope you look forward for the next chapter

Have a nice day hope you like it! ,


	3. Chapter 3 : Hahi! An Ice Storm

A/N : Wow :o I`m very shocked! I didn't expect I would get a lot of reviews … Anyways Thanks people for your warm support it inspired me to write the next chapter :D T^T

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

Hahi! An Ice Storm

Disclaimer: Again I don't own Fairy Tail and Katekyo Hitman Reborn but it would be damn awesome of I do :DD

* * *

><p>Haru opened her eyes from her deep slumber she sat down and saw that she is in a cave<p>

"Where am I?" She wondered to herself. She stood up and went outside of the cave then she saw Gokudera grilling some food

"I see that your already awake, you took your time it`s almost time for lunch your such a lazy bone"

"I`m not a lazy bone! Anyway where are we?"

"We are in the forest can`t you see that?

"I KNOW THAT WE ARE IN THE FOREST I CAN SEE THAT! WHAT I`M ASKING IS WHERE IN NAMIMORI IS THIS FOREST!

"DON`T YELL AT ME YOU IDIOT! I don`t think we are in Namimori" Gokudera Yelled Back

"Hahi! Then where are we? , Where are the others?"

"I don`t know we got separated from them , now stop asking questions and lets eat, the food is already cooked" Gokudera said while giving her a stick that has fruits on it but before Gokudera have the chance to gave the stick to Haru , she already have gone on a rampage.

"WE`RE LOST! TSUNA-KUN! TSUNA-KUN!" then Haru runs of in the woods

"Haru! Don`t go in there you idiot! You`ll get los…" But before even Gokudera have finished his sentence Haru was already gone from his sight

"Argh! She`s such an idiot" He finished his lunch and gone of to the woods to find her

* * *

><p>SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST<p>

Haru is running in the woods to find Tsuna and the others "TSUNA-KUN! , TSUNA-KUN! , TSU~" She bumped on the thing that was in front of her , she looked up and saw a huge monster that was in front of her she yelled "HAHI!" She was so shocked that she can`t even stand up or even move a muscle , then the monster started to attack her then suddenly she saw a man on her left side near a tree and yelled

"ICE MAKE BAZOOKA!" Then a bazooka made of ice appeared out of nowhere and it shot out a huge ice ball that hit the monster , the monster got angry and attacked the man , the monster threw a huge rock at him .

"ICE MAKE SHIELD!" He yelled and a shield made of ice appeared protecting him… but suddenly the monster tackled him and the shield broke sending the man flying , he hit his head in the tree that was behind him making him unconscious.

In a near bush Gokudera saw what happened and the monster began to attack the man again then suddenly Gokudera lit up his dynamites and yelled "ROCKET BOMBS" then the dynamites flew to the monster and it hit him… The monster didn`t like it and turned to attack Gokudera instead … But before the monster got near to him Gokudera yelled "ROCKET BOMBS x2" the dynamites once again hit the monster creating thick smoke … After a few seconds the smoke vanished and the monster along with it … then he saw Haru covering her eyes with her hands still shocked from seeing the monster she just saw. Then Gokudera approached her and he said "Haru Daijoubu desu ka?" then Haru asked "HAHI! Is the monster gone?" "Yes the monster is gone, you can open your eyes now" She opened her eyes and saw that the monster is already gone . She looked around and she saw a man unconscious in a nearby tree "Gokudera look over there." She said while pointing on the man

"Do you think he`s alright?" She continued

"I think so" then they both approached the unconscious man

"OI! ARE YOU OKAY?" Gokudera said but he got no response

"We should take him in our cave" Haru said

"You go carry him" Gokudera said to her

"Do you think I can carry him?"

"It's your idea so you should carry him you idiot!"He yelled back

"You're the man so you should carry him!" After minutes of arguing Gokudera brought the man to there cave

* * *

><p>INSIDE THE CAVE<p>

"Who is this guy anyway? Is he your boyfriend?" Gokudera said teasing her

"Of course not! I don't even know him"

"If you don't even know him why did you even brought him here? He maybe a bad guy you know"

"Is helping a fellow human wrong? And I know that he is not a bad guy"

"And how do you know that?"

"He helped me a while ago. He distracted the monster so that the monster won`t attack me. But I don`t know how did he do that" She said confused

"You didn`t even know what happened?"

"No…. I covered my eyes with my hands remember?"

"Oh yeah" then they saw the man move his hands and then he slowly opened his eyes

"HEY! Are you ok?"Gokudera said

"Don`t move to much you might get hurt" Haru said worried

"I`m fine" He said softly. He tried to sit but he failed

"Here let me help you" Gokudera helped him sit. He laid him in the wall that was behind him to support him sit.

"Are you ok now? What`s you name Mr.? Haru asked the man

"Gray Fullbuster…." He said softly but the two failed to hear him

"Can you repeat it? We didn`t hear you"

"Gray Fullbuster.." He again said softly but a little louder. They heard him and Haru started to introduce herself

"I`m Miura Haru , Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu" (A/N Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu is a phrase that Japanese People say when they first met a person . It doesn`t have an exact English meaning but it literary means "Please take care of me" , "Please be nice to me" , "I hope we can have a good relationship" or "I wish we can get together well" Now Back to the story . Lights, Camera, Action!"

"I`m Gokudera Hayato" "What are you doing here in the forest?" He continued

"I`m going to ask you the same question, I Don`t really know how I end up here in the forest..." "I was in the guild job request board with my friends, But when Natsu read the flyer a black magic circle with some kind of flame appeared out of nowhere, then the next thing I know we got sucked in it, when I woke up I was on top of a tree alone, I got separated from my friends and tried to search for them, after a few minutes I saw that girl being attacked from a monster, I tried to defeat the monster but I got knocked out, then I saw you throwing dynamites at it , after that I fell unconscious" He explained

The two was shocked from what they just heard "What did you just said?" Gokudera asked

"Argh…. Do I have to repeat all that? Are you even listening to me?"He said annoyed

"No just repeat the part where you got sucked in"

"Okay but I`m going to repeat this once….Natsu read the flyer a black magic circle with some kind of flame appeared out of nowhere, then the next thing I know we got sucked in it …. There are you happy? Why did you even asked me to repeat it?"

"WHOA! THE SAME THING HAPPENED TO US!" Gokudera said shocked from what he heard

"REALLY?"

"Yeah… Someone named Byakuran and Jellal Fernandez ordered us to go to Namimori Shrine, Then a huge mechanical ball appeared out of nowhere then a huge circle with flames appeared and we were sucked in it"

"Did you just said Byakuran and Jellal Fernandez?"

"Yeah why?"Gokudera asked

"They are the one~" but before Gray have finished his sentence, he was slapped by Haru in the face

"OI! What did you do that for?" He yelled

"HAHI! You`re a pervert!" Haru said and slapped Gray again in the face. `Cause as of now Gray unconsciously striped down to his Black boxer (A/N Gray have an annoying habit of stripping, He always unconsciously strip his clothes, the reason for this is because of his training to use ice magic with his teacher UL in a snowy place … she always make gray strip down when training for him to be used to the cold…. Now back to the story) … Gray then looked down and was shocked that he is now only wearing his black boxer

"Put your clothes back on you pervert!" Haru then again slapped him in the face

"Okay! Okay! I`m sorry! You can stop slapping me now" He said while putting his clothes on again

"There!"

"Now that's better" Haru said and then they heard her stomach growl

"There are some fruits left outside you can eat them if you like" Gokudera said

"Ok" Then she went outside

"Now back to what I`m going to say" Gray said

"Byakuran and Jellal Fernandez where the one who ordered the mission flyer that Natsu read … Do you think it`s a coincidence?" He said confused

"I don`t think so" then Gokudera remembered what he saw in the forest

"Oh hey Gray right?" he said to him "What did you do a few moments ago when we were in the forest? A huge Bazooka made of ice appeared out of nowhere and a shield made of ice also came out of nowhere, did you do that?" Gokudera asked confused

"Yeah I did that"

"How did you do it?"

"By the use of ice magic"

"Do I look like a fool to you? We all know that magic doesn't exist"

"ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING? You're from earthland and yet you don't believe in magic!"

"Earthland? I don't know a place like that in earth and for your info I`m from Namimori, Japan"

"Earthland is a planet not a place you idiot!"

[This guy is nuts ...]Gokudera said to himself

"There is no planet named Earthland here in our universe you know … and by the way were here on earth"

"Earth?"

"Yes"

"Wait a minute… So your saying this is not earthland?"

"Yes."

"I`M IN A DIFFERENT PLANET! SO THAT THING TRANSPORTED US IN A DIFFERENT PLANET OR UNIVERSE!" Gray yelled shock from what he discovered

"OI! Lower your voice! But what your saying maybe true…"

"Wait… you said that the same thing happened to you right? So there`s a chance that this is not your planet too"

[HE`S RIGHT!] "Now that you mention it … that monster a while ago …. I don't think it exist in our planet….so where in a different planet? Or maybe a different dimension?"Gokudera asked

"Maybe"

"But how do we get back in our home planet?"

"I don`t know…. But maybe that Jellal and Byakuran person knows how we can get back from our own planet" Gray said

"So you're saying that we must find them in order for us to go back from our planet?"

"Yeah… at least we have a lead"

"Alright were all set then! First Lets find our friends then after that we can search for that Jellal and Byakuran person" Gokudera Said [Wait for me Juudaime] He whispered … Then Gokudera heard a stomach growl

"There are fruits outside go and eat"

"Thanks I`m starving I haven`t ate anything since I came here in this planet" Gray said then he stood up after a few steps he lost his balance and fell down to Gokudera who was in front of him… then they heard Haru scream

"HAHI! GET OFF FROM GOKUDERA YOU PERVERT!"Haru said while throwing the fruits to them… The position Gray and Gokudera was in was Gray was on top of Gokudera again half naked…

"Hey that hurt!" Haru continued throwing the fruits

"Stop it! It was an accident!" He continued … But Haru didn't listened and she continued throwing the fruits to them then after a few seconds "Hahi! I`m out of fruit"

"Now you've done it you idiot! That's all the fruit I gathered… now we don`t have anything to eat! And it's almost getting dark! And that man is starving !"

"Gomenasai" She said ashamed of herself

"Argh… you`re such an idiot!"Gokudera said pissed

"It`s okay there are some fruits that I can still eat" Gray said while gathering the fruits

"Okay… After you`re done eating lets pick some fruits"

After awhile

"Okay I`m done" Gray said satisfied

"Come on lets pick some fruits for us to eat tonight and tomorrow morning" They both went in the forest

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Haru said while catching up to them

After awhile of searching

"Hey! I`m tired lets rest for awhile!" Haru complained

"We Don`t have time for that its almost dark … besides whose fault is this anyway?" Gokudera said pissed

"GRRR… I hate you!"

After a few minutes

"Here are the fruits now pick as much as you can" Gokudera said while picking some fruits

After a few minutes

"There where done! Let`s go back!" The silver haired man said "But where is the way home?"

"HAHI! WHERE LOST AGAIN! I WANT TO GO HOME!"Haru said crying

"OI! Don`t cry" the raven haired man said

"Lets just find another cave ... Come on lets go" They searched for another cave and after a while they saw a familiar figure in a near tree in front of them

"Is that Yamamoto and Lawn Head? But who is that girl that's with them?" "OI! YAMAMOTO! LAWN HEAD!" Gokudera shouted a loud as he can

"Hey… Isn`t that Lucy?"Gray said to himself.

* * *

><p>Katekyo Hitman Reborn Characters:<p>

Gokudera Hayato

Age: 14 (Beginning)

15 (Present)

24 (Future)

Gender: Male

Date Of Birth: Sept. 9

Height: 168cm

Weight: 54kg

Flame: Storm (Predominant), Rain, Lightning, Cloud, Sun (From Sistema C.A.I)

Weapon: Dynamites, Flame Arrow, G`s Archery

(獄寺 隼人,_Gokudera Hayato_) was born in Italy and is 3/4 Italian and 1/4 Japanese, having a half-Japanese mother. His all-consuming ambition is to succeed as Tsuna's right-hand man. Despite his rebellious image, Hayato excels in his schoolwork and aces all his tests, often tutoring his less-skilled friends such as Tsuna and Yamamoto. Gokudera also bases a lot of his thinking and academic prowess on mathematical theories that he develops. It is commonly assumed that he had a multitude of private tutors when he was young, as he was brought up in a rich household. Every time he sees the face of his older sister, Bianchi, he becomes sick, sometimes even falling calls it "Bianchi-phobia." This is due to having to eat her Poison Cooking whenever he had a piano recital, as his playing became terrible and distorted whenever affected by the poison, and was hailed by audiences as "unique", "modern", and "abstract". Oddly enough, he is immune to his sister when she happens to be wearing something that covers part of her face. As a result of his childhood trauma, he abandoned the piano despite his great talent and instead decided to join the Mafia. Unfortunately, since he was considered to be a mere musician, no one wanted to accept him into their family; the fact that he was an oriental half-breed lessened his chances of finding a willing Mafia Family to take him in. To become stronger, he sought advice from Dr. Shamal, who, at the time, was working for his Family. Hayato seemed to have looked up to Shamal, to the point that Shamal believed Hayato to have copied his hairstyle, and even wanted to learn his assassination technique, theTrident Mosquito. Instead, Shamal taught him how to use sticks of dynamite, which sparked Hayato's fascination with explosives, eventually choosing them as his main Weapon. This choice of Weapon lead Gokudera to become known as a human explosive because he hides dynamite all over his body, giving him the nickname "Hurricane Bomb" or "Smoking Bomb" Hayato. In theFuture Arc, more was revealed about Gokudera's past. He and Bianchi are actually half siblings, born by different mothers. Bianchi's mother was married to their father, but Gokudera's mother was a woman with whom he had an affair with. Gokudera's mother was a young, beautiful woman and a very talented pianist, whom their father fell in love with at first sight. Not long after, they became involved and the woman bore a child. However, in the Mafia, illegitimate children are not tolerated, and everyone was told that Gokudera Hayato was actually from the same mother as Bianchi. His real mother was allowed to see him three times a year until he was three and was the one who encouraged him to play the piano. Gokudera's mother was not allowed to reveal her identity him, so he thought she was just someone who visted a lot. She suddenly died after driving off a cliff on her way to see her son, with a present for him (the present being why suicide was eliminated as a possible cause of death). When Gokudera was eight, he discovered that the woman that frequently visited him was his mother from servants gossiping, who implied that this matter was arranged by his father; this led him to run away from home. According to Reborn, however, it was neither a suicide or a murder, but "It slid off the road at an impossible location. It's been said that there weren't even tire marks. It was instant death." Future Bianchi made the further claim that Gokudera's parents both loved each other deeply and could have married. Gokudera's mother was actually very sick, and for this reason refused to marry Gokudera's father, believing she would be a burden to him. Bianchi believes that the illness made his mother lose control of the car. Despite several letters being shown as proof, Gokudera refused to give credit to this version of events.

Miura Haru

Age: 14 (Present)

24 (Future)

Gender: Female

Date of Birth: May 3

Height: 156.5cm

Weight: 46kg

Flame: NONE

**Haru Miura**is the girl who likes Tsuna, and attends Midori Middle School, one of the toughest elite schools to get into in the area. This contradicts with her upbeat and enthusiastic personality, as well as being known to be somewhat of an airhead. Despite this, she is one of the few characters to know that Tsuna is actually associated with the Mafia, although she doesn't know the complicated details (she once said that she would one day become the wife of a mafioso). She initially adored Reborn, but after she was saved by Tsuna, she diverted her adoration towards him instead.

As stated by Tsuna during the Choice Arc both Kyoko and Haru showed amazing strength of character while enduring the trials of living in the future. This gives evidence to the fact that while Haru is eccentric she has the resolve of a true Mafioso. She loves children and is usually the one to babysit Lambo and I-Pin. She also seems to be very talented at sewing, as she is able to make multiple detailed costumes and dolls. She and Kyoko excel at cooking as well. Haru seems to be on good terms with everyone in the Family (save Gokudera whom she often bickers with due to their equal tempers) and genuinely wants to help them in any way she can.

According to Tsuna and Gokudera, Future Haru has become more feminine, but her way of thinking is still the same.

After Reborn told Haru of the devastation in the Future, hiding from her details about the Mafia, Haru seems to lose her calm and cries, begging to be taken back home, leading Kyoko to comfort her.

During the Future Arc, Tsuna yells at her and says that she doesn't know anything. Holding back her tears, Haru states that she is always there to listen but that Tsuna has never tried to explain anything. Though she leaves the room crying, they later reconcile after Tsuna apologizes.

After Tsuna explains everything that has been going on in the mafia Haru hesitates slightly before thanking Tsuna for telling her everything, similar to Kyoko's reaction. Though Tsuna senses something is wrong he leaves her alone in the kitchen where she promptly breaks down and cries. Bianchi comforts her while she laments the fact that while she knew the truth about Tsuna she had no idea the situation was so serious and as such she felt very selfish.

TRIVIA:

She likes the cosplay/costume Namahage and is seen wearing it most of the time.

Haru is the second person to challenge Tsuna to see if he's fit to be a Mafia Boss. The first was Gokudera.

It is hinted that Haru was the one to have named Hibird (Hibari's bird).

It is said that she is a member of the gymnastic club in her school.

Haru hosts the Haru Haru's Interview: Dangerous at the end of just about every Episode from the fifth season to the first part of the sixth season.

In one of her interviews Haru is shown to love costumes, referring to Mukuro as her Cosplay buddy and asking on several occasions that he try on costumes she'd designed. Mukuro responds by running away and leaving Chrome in his place.

She seems to be jealous of Yuni, since Tsuna blushes every time Yuni smiles.

In the manga, she along with Kyoko was shot with the Dying Will Bullet by Reborn. This was taken out of the anime as it is unknown what flame Haru has.

In the manga, she along with Kyoko was shot with the Dying Will Bullet by Reborn. This was taken out of the anime as it is unknown what flame Haru has.

Haru's catchphrase is "Hahi!"

She has a habit of saying "_desu_" at the end of her sentences.

In her elemnetary school essay, she stated that her dream was to become Japan's best costume maker.

She likes to speak in 3rd person.

In the DS game _Fate of Heat II - Unmei no Futari_, her Flame is Lightning.

* * *

><p>Hmm. So this chapter is still not yet finished and the Gray Fullbuster`s Info is also not finished…It`s because it`s already 1am in the morning here in the Phil. I`m very tired and I have classes later :DD… I`m very sorry for that… but I felt guilty for not uploading a new chapter in the past few days so please forgive me… I have been so busy in school lately … First the Collage Achievement Test… Second The National Achievement Test …. Third The Regional Achievement Test … Fourth The Fourth Quarter Exam. I have been so busy reviewing all of my lectures so that I can have a higher score …hope you`ll understand… and graduation is just a few weeks away… gosh! What a busy life… but I know you don't care :DD<p>

So here I am again reminding all of my readers to review for this new chapter… review is a must please!

And sorry for any grammatical mistakes here in this chapter… I have written this in just for like 3hours in the evening and I have not yet reread this chapter…

Tell me if the trivia`s are not really needed… Just review something :DD

Have a nice day hope you like it! ,


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

A/N: Weee… a new chapter :DD I have wrote this chapter early because I feel like typing it :DD…

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 (Part 2):<p>

Hahi! A Celestial Sunny Hail Storm!

(A/N haha… I don`t even know what I`m typing :DD Don't know what to write for the title :DD)

Disclaimer: I don`t own neither Fairy tail nor Katekyo Hitman Reborn Got it? :DD

* * *

><p>"Is that Yamamoto and Lawn Head? But who is that girl that's with them?" "OI! YAMAMOTO! LAWN HEAD!" Gokudera shouted a loud as he can<p>

"Hey… Isn`t that Lucy?"Gray said to himself.

"OII! LUCY!"

But then they saw that they are being attacked by a six huge monsters

"Come on lets help them, Haru you stay here it going to be dangerous, we`ll come back for you" Gokudera said then He and Gray rushes of to go help.

* * *

><p>"MAXIMUM CANNON!" Ryohei attacked one of the huge monsters and the monster vanished but after that he was pounced hard by one of the monster knocking him down.<p>

"Senpai! You ok?" "you`ll pay for that Shigure Souen ryu : Stance 6" He cut the monster that attacked Ryohei then the monster vanished but he was also attacked by one of the monster also knocking him down.

"Ryohei! Yamamoto!"Then Lucy was attacked by one of the monster also knocking her down.

"Argh.. were done for.."

"OI! YAMAMOTO! LAWN HEAD!"

Yamamoto heard a familiar voice … "Isn`t that Gokudera?"

"LUCY!"

She was shocked to heard Gray`s voice

"ROCKET BOMBS x4"Shouted Gokudera

"ICE MAKE HAMMER" Gray followed

They both attacked the remaining 4 monsters after that

"Yamamoto, Lawn head you ok?"said the silver head man slightly worried

"Yeah thanks!"Yamamoto replied with a smile painted in his face

"Lucy are you hurt?"

"No, I`m fine.. I`m glad you found us or else we`re done for."Lucy replied cheerfully

"Hmmm.. So who are they?"Gray asked Lucy pointing the two boys

"I`m Yamamoto Takeshi Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu" Yamamoto said while shaking Gray`s hands

"Ryohei Sasagawa"

"Gray Fullbuster, nice to meet you"

"So where`s Natsu and Erza?"Lucy asked Gray

"I got separated from them"

"Is that so…"

"Yamamoto where`s Juudaime?" Gokudera said while shaking his head around to find his boss

"We`re not with him"Yamamoto replied

[Juudaime hope you`re alright] Gokudera said to himself

"So Gokudera do you know where we are?"Yamamoto asked Gokudera

"Hmm. About that…" He look to Gray and said "Let`s Explain what we have discovered"

"Okay"

"So... You`re Lucy right? I`m assuming that you also got sucked in by a weird circle right?" The silver haired man asked the blonde girl

"Hmm. Yes … You and your friends got sucked in it too right?" The blonde girl replied

"Yes… about that… We believe that we are in a different planet, universe or dimension" The silver haired man explained

Lucy , Yamamoto and Ryohei got shocked "So you`re saying that we`re are not in earth but we`re in a different planet?" Yamamoto asked

"Yes … afraid so.." The silver haired man replied

"But we have a plan for us to go home to our home planet" Gray continued explaining

"Hmm… and what is that Gray?" Lucy asked intrigued

"You remember the names who requested the job right?"Gray asked Lucy

"Yes… they`re Jellal Fernandez and Byakuran Right?" She replied

"Yes… they were also the one who gave them a letter" Gray said while pointing to Yamamoto , Ryohei and Gokudera

"Hey! Gokudera the one his taking about is the one that Reborn received right?"Yamamoto asked Gokudera

"Yes the one who wrote that letter is responsible for this."Gokudera replied

"But what is their reason for them to bring us here in there planet?"Yamamoto asked

"We don`t know… but what we know is that we need to find them in order for us to go back to our planet" Gokudera replied

"But how are we going to do that?"Lucy asked

"We still don`t know how to find them but first we need to find our friends before we go find them" Gray answered

"STOP FOR AWHILE! I can`t understand a thing about what you just said" Ryohei said confused

"Argh… You`re such an idiot!" Gokudera said pissed

"What did you just said Octopus head?"

"I said you`re such an idiot!"

"They remind me of you and Natsu" Lucy said

Gray-"*smirk*"

"Now now now…"Yamamoto said trying to stop the two boys fight

After a few minutes of them fighting like a kindergarten they have stopped fighting

"Okay so all is set right? First we need to find our friends then we will find Byakuran and Jellal Right? "Yamamoto said smiling

"Yes…That`s the pla..."Their conversation was broken by a scream

"SHIT! I FORGOT HARU! COME ON HARU`S IN DANGER" Gokudera said then they rushes of to Haru

Then they saw a white haired man carrying Haru

"HEY! LET GO OF ME!"Haru said struggling

"HEY HARU!"They shouted

"ROCKET BOMBS!"Gokudera sent his dynamite to the man but before his dynamites have reached its target the man already vanished with Haru

"HARU!"Yamamoto , Ryohei and Gokudera shouted but then a monster like person appeared

The monster flared out rain flame from its hands

They were shocked from what they have seen then after a few seconds the monster yelled

"ICE MAKE: BLIZZARD"

They were even more shocked from what they have heard… There feet were frozen and they were slowed because of the attribute of the rain flame

"HEY! HOW DID THAT MONSTER DID THAT? IT BOTH USED ICE MAGIC AND RAIN FLAME? IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?" Gokudera said shocked

Then they heard the monster yelled again

"ICE MAKE: BLIZZARD" They were completely frozen then they all fell out of conscious…

The monster carried them all in an unknown place

* * *

><p>AT AN UNKNOWN PLACE<p>

"Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Gray and Lucy Down… All that`s left are Tsuna , Hibari , Chrome ,Lambo , Kyoko , Haru , Natsu and Erza … 5 Down 8 Left to go…. how troublesome … Hybrid Mosca you go find the rest of them!" The Orange Haired man said while defrosting them

* * *

><p>Ohhh...Who is that man and how did that Mosca can use both Rain flame and ice magic :DD I think all Khr maniac knows who that is :DD<p>

So I have updated this chapter kinda early from what I planned but its kinda short but at least there`s a new chapter :DD

This is a way of me repaying the many review I got from the second chapter :DD

I`m sorry if I broke my promise that I will update early if I got my goal review…

But my rules are still the same I will update if I got my goal review…Oh I forgot to remind you guys that Every time there`s a new chapter my goal review increases …. So DON`T FORGET TO REVIEW IF YOU WANT A NEW CHAPTER!

Again I`m apologizing for my wrong grammar, if there are Beta readers out there reading this story I would be so glad if you can help me with this story :DD Just Private message me…

And Oh if you have Facebook you can add me as your friend by following this link f a c e b o o k . com/ewankohsauhhh and if you have twitter don't forget to follow me you can send me suggestions there and I will update you there if I wrote a new chapter :DD

Erza Scarlet and Kyoya Hibari would be up next in the next chapter hope you`ll look forward to it :DD

Anyways,

Thanks

And

Have a nice day hope you like it! ,

Ewankohsauhhh logging out :DD


	5. Chapter 4 : Aloof Knight

A/N : I`m VERY SORRY for not updating this fanfic … My laptop gave up on me so I had reformatted it … all my files were deleted including all of the Chapters that I have finished … I had dropped this fanfic `cause I don`t feel like typing again all of the hard work that I have done … But I`m here again to revive this fanfic …but it won`t be that good since I have already forgotten the storyline that I have created 3months ago … So I again hope for your wonderful support :DD

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Aloof Knight

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Fairytail And Katekyo Hitman Reborn but I do own this fanfic :3

* * *

><p>IN AN UNKNOWN FOREST<p>

A bird landed in a man`s head "Hibari , Hibari , Hibari" The bird chirp which woke up the man … the man then took the bird from his head … the man yawned then saw that he is up on a tree …

"Where Am I?" Hibari asked himself then he heard some rustling in a near by bush … he stood up ready bite the thing that was behind the bush then he saw a Red headed Girl in an armor being chased by a monster

"Hmm?"

"I`ve had enough of you" The Girl said then she was surrounded by a bright light then when the light was gone the girl is now dressed in an armor with wings … The girl then flew to the sky with hundreds of blades forming a circle around her

"Interesting" Hibari said while watching the girl fight

"Come forth my blades" The girl shouted then the blades flew to the monster … the monster then disappeared into thin air …

"Omoshiroi" Hibari Said (A/N : Omoshiroi means Interesting … President Igarashi from Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama always says that and I find it cool :DD Sorry `bout writing it in Japanese but I just can`t help typing it :DD Now back to the story xD)

The girl heard the man then she saw a man on a branch of a tree that was beside her

"You look strong … I`m going to bite you to death" Hibari then started to fight the red headed girl but then he saw the girl wounded

"On second thought I'm going to bite you to death another time when you're not wounded … It`s not fun to beat up somebody whose not in condition to fight" Hibari said then he put away his tonfas … the girl then suddenly fell to the ground losing her conscious .

Hibari came down from the tree …he walked towards the unconscious girl ...he sat down next to her then he removed the red hair that was in front of her face to clearly see the girls face clearly "…. How troublesome" he said

* * *

><p>AT AN UNKNOWN CAVE<p>

The girl gained her consciousness "Ugh my head hurts … where am I?" see tried to sit but see failed to do so… "Ugh I feel weak … I can`t believe I fought 50 of those things … but if I remember correctly I`m in the forest when I lost my consciousness … (thinking….) … Oh yeah there was a man who tried to attacked me" Then she noticed that a man was in front of the cave "Who is there?"

"Oho? You`re stronger than I thought you were" Hibari said amused then the girl tried to stand but she failed again

"Don`t push yourself even me would be a little tired if a have fought 50 of those things" Hibari said

"Who are you?"

"Shouldn't you be the first to introduce yourself?"

"I`m Erza Scarlet … I`m a wizard from the guild Fairytail"

"A wizard? Interesting…"

"I had introduce myself now it's your turn"

"Kyoya Hibari head of the Disciplinary Committee of Namimory High"

"A high schooler? Why are you here in a dangerous place? You should go home and study" Erza said which have pissed the man

"You really want to be bitten to death that badly" Hibari said taking his tonfas out but suddenly they heard an explosion

"Look out!" Erza said to the man … Hibari then saw an ice block that was heading toward him … which he easily avoided … Then when the smoke was out they saw a robot in front of them then a magic circle appeared then an ice block was heading towards Erza which have hit her …then the ice block emitted Cloud flames causing the ice block to multiply then Erza was trapped in an isolated cage made of ice blocks … Hibari is kinda shocked from what he just saw… then he saw again a magic circle appeared …another ice block appeared out of nowhere … then the ice block was heading towards Hibari … Hibari have manage to dodge the ice block… he turned around then saw the ice block is heading towards him again Hibari have hit the ice block with his tonfas but the ice block didn't break …instead the ice block was stuck on Hibari`s tonfa … then the ice block multiplied trapping Hibari in it…

* * *

><p>AT AN UNKNOWN PLACE<p>

"Good job hybrid mosca put them here" the orange haired man said … then the man tried to defrosted them

"7 Down 7 to go … this is very troublesome … The dumb machine broke down in the middle of transporting them causing them to be separated from the others … Hybrid mosca go find them" The Mosca then flew out to find the others….

* * *

><p>Okay Chapter Finish :DD I`m VERY SORRY if this chapter is very short And I`m also VERY SORRY for my bad English :DD If you see some wrong grammar you can tell me and I`m going to edit it :DD and if you have some suggestions feel free to say it … If I find your suggestion interesting I might add your suggestion to the next chapters<p>

DON`T FORGET TO REVIEW! :DD I LOVE getting reviews :DD Review please… for me to see that someone is reading my fanfic :DD Just Review something you can just say Hi or Hello… I will be very much Content if you do :DD

That`s all folks

Have A Nice Day ^.^

Ja~

Ewankohsauhhh signing out :DD


End file.
